1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and in particular to an optical disk drive reducing noise generated by high speed rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical advances have enabled optical disk drives to rotate faster to meet high speed demands. High speed optical disk drive operation, however, generates excessive noise and further improvement is required.
FIGS. 1a and 1b are schematic views of a conventional optical disk drive. The conventional disk drive 10 has a body 11, a panel 12, and a tray 14. The tray 14 is slidably disposed in the body 11, and supports an optical disc 16. The optical disc drive 10 further comprises an optical pickup, several motors, and other elements. Since such devices are not directly related to this invention, their detailed description is omitted.
Recently, the rotational speed of optical disc drives has increased to meet high performance requirements. However, when an optical disc is placed in a high-speed optical disc drive, noise is generated by air flow created by high-speed rotation, and from operation of the motor. Noise escapes through gaps between the body 11 and the panel 12, such as gaps at connections between the body 11 and the panel 12, and between the panel 12 and the buttons 13, causing noise to be carried by air through the gaps.
As shown in FIG. 1b, the conventional optical disk drive 10 does not contain any soundproof members, hence, high speed optical disk drive operation inevitably generates excessive noise.